


13 Years Later

by Lady Arrogance (Serpina)



Series: Unbetaed [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Infidelity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Lady%20Arrogance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What a fucking prick!" Harry muttered and took a deep breath. He was not gay and loved his future wife! With this thought he straightened up and went back into the house. This was his wedding day and nothing would disturb that"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again a story which isn't beta'ed, so please forgive any bad grammar

It was Harry's big day. Nervously, he checked his reflection in the mirror and decided to get some fresh air.  
Luckily, most of the people were inside the house or in the garden, preparing for the ceremony, so he was undisturbed on the front porch, trying to calm down.  
He was doing the right thing. He was doing what was expected from him. Marrying his long term girlfriend, starting a family and becoming an honorable member of the community.  
It wasn't that he didn't love Ginny, and making her happy made him happy, but it simply didn't feel right, although he couldn't point his finger at the problem.  
Fiddling with his tie, he almost shrieked, when he heard a drawling voice next to him. "So it's true then. St. Potter is going to get married... I had to see it with my own eyes."  
Confused, Harry looked at the blond man. "And why shouldn't I, Malfoy?" he asked.  
"I was sure that you're gay," Malfoy shrugged "I have quite a good radar for that, since I'm gay myself."  
Harry stared at him in disbelief. "Don't be stupid, Malfoy. I'm with Ginny for 7 years now and not gay!"  
Draco watched his face carefully and chuckled "If you're going to continue your wedding plans, you should better keep telling that to yourself."  
With that he winked and entered the house to attend the ceremony.  
"What a fucking prick!" Harry muttered and took a deep breath. He was not gay and loved his future wife! With this thought he straightened up and went back into the house. This was his wedding day and nothing would disturb that.

The wedding and the party were simply beautiful. All the Weasleys were excited to welcome Harry in their family and made him feel all warm and fuzzy in his stomach. He was more than lucky to be a part of this great family, which had always been there for him, since they met back in 1991. Ginny was excited and happy and so was Harry. He loved his wife and even though it still didn't feel perfect, he wasn't complaining.

It was already late, when Harry left the party area to get rid of his tux. He was smiling like an idiot and quite drunk on the way to their room when he was grabbed and pressed against the wall. "What the f..." was all he could manage to say, before he felt a strong body against his and hot lips pressing against his mouth. Afterwards he would never be able to say what really happened and why he didn't fight back, but let Malfoy kiss him - hell, even kissed him back. But he did and it only took seconds before they were both aroused and hot, exploring and caressing each other. "Let me fuck you, my sweet groom," Draco practically purred into Harry's ear and to his own shock, all Harry could do was moaning and nodding. Only the mention of it made his cock twitch and his knees weak. Draco quickly opened Harry's trousers and shoved them down. His knowing fingers felt slick, when they found Harry's entrance and rubbed the small ring of muscles, until Harry feared he was going crazy and hissed "more!" Chuckling, Draco followed the plea and pushed two fingers inside his body, scissoring them, while he moved them in and out. "Tell me, when you're ready," he whispered and nibbled on Harry's ear lobe, which sent another shiver through the raven haired man’s body.  
"Take me now!" Harry gasped after a few moments and turned around, supporting himself on the wall. "Relax," Draco murmured, while he freed himself and rubbed the tip of his cock against the now loosened ring of sensitive muscles. Just this feeling was more intense than anything Harry had ever felt. He’d never known that his ass was that sensitive and a simple touch could send shocks directly into his cock. He held his breath and when he finally felt Draco enter, he released it with a long moan. The first few moments, it felt awkward and even hurt a bit, but Draco stopped when he was fully inside, to let him adapt and the feeling of being filled like that was simply awesome.  
Slowly Harry started to rock his hips until Draco took over and thrust his cock in and out. "Merlin, you're incredible, Potter," the blonde moaned lowly "so tight and hot... I've always imagined to be your first, but this is so much better that everything I’ve ever dreamed of!" Harry was torn between getting more and more aroused by the thrusts, the words and the sexy, hoarse voice and feeling guilty. This was his wedding night for God's sake! But the big cock inside him, let not much room for a bad conscious. Draco moved his pelvis powerful and fast, while whispering dirty things into Harry's ear and it didn't take long before he pulled out. "Turn around and suck me, Potter!" he ordered and Harry did. Without hesitation, he fell down to his knees and licked over the gorgeous cock in front of him. He opened his mouth and sucked almost greedily on it, fisting the base. Remembering what he liked on a blowjob, he tried to give it all to Draco, who stared down to him, drowning in the sight of his cock deep between Harry's lips.  
It didn't take long before the pulsing announced Draco's orgasm, and as to make sure that he swallowed it all, the blonde lay his hand on Harry's head, holding him in place. That wouldn't have been necessary, Harry wanted it all and when Draco came, he swallowed every drop and even licked him clean after. "Fuck, Potter, you're a natural," Draco gasped and pulled him up "and now you'll get your reward." With these words he went down to his knees and started to give Harry what felt like the most amazing blowjob ever. His tongue seemed to be everywhere at the same time, while he sucked, bit and rubbed him. Harry leaned against the wall and tried not to blink for not missing a single moment of this. Unfortunately, he was too aroused to hold it back for long and with a stifled moan he came inside Draco's mouth. After swallowing everything and also licking him clean, the blonde stood up and adjusted his trousers. "Happy honeymoon, Potter," he smirked, winked one last time and left.

13 Years Later  
Harry just finished encouraging his younger son when he looked up and saw him. Him, the man who lived in his dreams for the last 13 years: Draco Malfoy. And he had a wife and a son as well, who seemed to be a first year like Albus. Their eyes met and what seemed to be a simple nod of acknowledgement was way more than that. Draco admitted that it wasn't easy, living a life apart from the expectations and that he truly loved his wife and son, although this wasn't his dream of a perfect life. Harry admitted that he was, in fact, bisexual. Nothing ever had felt as right and perfect as their meeting in his wedding night, no matter how hard he had tried. But now they were husbands, fathers, honorable members of the community and that would never change - or would it?


	2. 13 Years and half an hour later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I dream about you every other week,” Harry blurted. “You were right about me.”

Harry and Draco greeted each other and Draco introduced his wife, Astoria. They were chatting lightly, while they slowly left the platform. Talking about their children, both men unintentionally searched for physical contact. Harry was already hard and craved Draco’s body. All these years he never cheated on Ginny, never met another man. But in his dreams. Whenever he woke up, covered in sweat and semen, it was Draco he’d dreamed about. Draco, fucking him senseless; Draco, engulfing his hard cock with his delicious mouth; Draco, Draco, Draco.  
He didn’t see Ginny’s eyes laying on them and also ignored Astoria’s sigh, while she was exchanging looks with his wife. “Why don’t you two talk a bit, while we women go and grab a coffee and ice cream?” Lily squealed with glee and Ginny agreed. Harry nodded absently “good idea, we’ll join you later,” he said.  
The women left, already in a quite familiar chat and left the two men with their mixed feelings and desires. “So it's true then... Mr. Silverprince got married... I had to see it with my own eyes." Harry joked, feeling more and more tense. “I had to,” Draco replied. “Astoria is a wonderful woman and Scorpius is my pride and joy.”  
“I dream about you every other week,” Harry blurted. “You were right about me.”  
Draco’s gaze burned and the sexual tension was almost visible between them. “So you want me to do it again?” Draco asked hoarsely. All Harry could do was nod and holding himself back from kissing Draco in public. “Make me yours again,” he whispered.  
They quickly entered the public restrooms and vanished in one of the cabins. Harry was still twiddling with the lock while Draco already grabbed his cock and rubbed him. “Merlin, I want you so much,” he gasped and opened Harry’s trousers. When Harry turned around they kissed fiercely, fumbling at each other’s clothes, to feel as much skin as possible. “Fuck me,” Harry mumbled between the kisses “I need you so badly inside me.”   
Draco started finger-fucking him, stretching his entrance. “I always recall the scene when I masturbate, remembering how fucking perfect you felt. Your tight virgin ass, your hot, wet mouth, the look in your eyes when you had my dick deep between your lips...” Harry moaned suppressed, when he heard the descriptions and rocked his pelvis. It only took a minute, before he turned and presented his ass. “Draco,” he moaned and just a few moments later he bit into his hand for not becoming too loud, as Draco entered him slowly. Both men stopped for a while, before Draco started to fuck him with powerful thrusts. It was as intense as it had been 13 years ago and Harry loved every second of it. Having Draco buried balls-deep inside him was the hottest feeling ever. It wasn’t that he disliked having sex with Ginny, it was... nice. But that’s not exactly what sex should be like. It should be hot, intense, mind blowing, powerful and leaving you aching for more. And hell yeah, that was, what sex with Draco felt like. He even loved being dominated like that and just the thought of having this big cock inside all his orifices, made his blood burn. After a few minutes he turned his head, to look into Draco’s eyes, which were clouded by lust and desire. “Let me suck you,” he whispered “I want your big cock in my mouth and taste your come in my throat,” he continued, turning them both even more on with his words. Grunting, Draco pulled his hard cock out and waited impatiently until Harry had sat down on the toilet lid, opening his mouth eagerly. With a deep growl Draco shoved his cock between Harry’s lips. The black haired man immediately started sucking and licking, while he fondled Draco’s balls and shaft, preventing him from entering his throat completely. Their gazes locked and both of them were full of desire and relieve. It didn’t take long until Harry felt the familiar pulsing in the vein of Draco’s cock. In anticipation, he sucked harder, and opened his lips as soon as the orgasm hit, so Draco could watch his seed spurting deep into Harry’s mouth. Harry loved the expression of pure lust and fascination in Draco’s eyes and lapped every last drop of his softening penis. Knowing that he was the cause for this rush of arousal made him feel powerful and even more horny.   
Breathless Draco pulled him up and kissed him passionately. “Still a natural,” he grinned and freed Harry’s member. “Hadn’t had a chance to improve since last time,” Harry grinned and moaned softly when he felt Draco’s strong hands stroking his bare flesh. “You never had gay sex?” Draco asked, while turning them around so he could sit down now. Harry shook his head. “Never cheated on Ginny, except for my dreams and there it was always you,” he admitted and closed his eyes, when he felt the curious tongue swirling around the sensitive tip of his swollen cock. “I never forgot how good you felt deep inside me or with your mouth.” He opened his eyes again and watched aroused how Draco sucked him. “This is so much better,” he moaned low and dug his hand in Draco’s hair, enjoying his skills for several minutes. Draco’s eyes burned and widened in surprise, when Harry demanded “let me fuck you!” After a second of hesitation, Draco stood up and pulled his trousers down. “Whatever you want, Potter,” he smirked and turned his back to him, supporting himself on the wall. Harry just stared for a few moments. He hadn’t actually expected Draco to let him, but now that he had the chance, he wouldn’t back out of it.Quickly he summoned some lubricant and pressed two fingers carefully inside the gorgeous butt in front of him. Soon he found the little bundle of nerves and rubbed it gently, causing a low moan from Draco. Scissoring his fingers, he stretched the tight ring of muscles until Draco gasped “fuck, Potter, take me now!” He palmed himself with the lube and finally entered the ass he was dreaming about for the last 13 years. They moaned in unison and Harry moved his pelvis slow and intense. “God, Malfoy, you’re so tight and incredibly hot,” he whispered hoarsely. “You’re so big and strong, Draco practically purred in response and bucked his ass back. Harry growled and moved faster and harder. They soon found a steady rhythm and it didn’t take long until Harry felt his balls tighten. “Malfoy, I...” He started to pull out, but Draco held him. “Please come inside me. I haven’t had that in ages and will love feeling you inside me for the rest of the day.” Turned on by the idea, Harry thrust deeper and faster until he came with a soundless scream, emptying himself into that exquisite ass. Heavily breathing, he leaned against Draco’s back and closed his eyes relaxed. “Love that,” he murmured, and Draco chuckled “me too... we shouldn’t reduce it to once every 13 years.” Harry hesitated a moment, but then nodded. “You’re right, we should do it more often, it feels so good and right.” They slowly separated and cleaned themselves. Without any more comments they left the restroom, looking for their wives who smiled at them, when they found the café. “We decided that we should meet more often in the future,” Ginny said.


End file.
